


(Podfic) Until it Joins Some Larger Way

by TalkingToMyselfAgain (UmbraeCalamitas)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bag End, Gen, Hobbiton, Hobbits, I had so much fun with this, Not A Fix-It, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Sound Effects, The Auction, The Shire, Wee Frodo, canonical, with music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraeCalamitas/pseuds/TalkingToMyselfAgain
Summary: Bilbo returns to the Shire with a heart in tumult to find his belongings for sale to the highest bidder.Restoring order is therapeutic.Title from Tolkien's "The Walking Song"





	(Podfic) Until it Joins Some Larger Way

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Until It Joins Some Larger Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097318) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Click below to stream the podfic, or download to listen to later. 


End file.
